Bleu comme
by IamNotYoursDearPotato
Summary: Destiel highschool AU français. Dean et Sam viennent de déménager à Lawrence pour la rentrée, leur père a trouvé un travail dans un casino. Castiel est un adolescent solitaire et son frère Gabriel a ses techniques.. D'autres personnages seront présents mais pas tout le temps.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleu comme...**

Chapitre 1 : La rentrée (partie 1)

 **Dean's POV**

10:00 AM... _And now you find yourself in eighty-two..._ 10:00 AM... _The disco hot spots hold no charm for you..._

« _ Dix heures ! IL EST DIX HEURES ! Bordel de m- SAMMY ! Sammy ! Sam ! »

Évidemment, Sam n'était pas là, car lui, il ne voulait pas être en retard le jour de la rentrée. Alors Dean se dépêcha d'enfiler des vêtements, attrapa une part de la tarte qu'il s'était retenu de terminer hier soir, et grimpa dans l'Impala direction le lycée.

 **Cas' POV**

6:00 AM, Six heures du matin, Castiel se réveille tranquillement au son des oiseaux, sonnerie qu'il avait pris soin de télécharger, spécialement pour se motiver... Et oui, Castiel était un adolescent... à part. Il commença sa journée d'un pas joyeux, quand soudain son pied se prit quelque chose,

« _ Aïe ! Fait ch-

_Surveille ton langage Cassie ! _L'interrompa une voix familière_

_Gabriel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-là ?

_Primo, je peux te retourner la question kiddo et deuxio, je veux être LE PREMIER à l'ouverture de la boulangerie, comme ça je pourrai acheter tous les bonbons et tout le monde voudra rester avec moi ! »

Eh oui, chacun sa méthode pour se faire des amis, pour Gabriel c'était simple, bien que puéril, pour Castiel... pas tellement, si bien qu'il s'était promis que cette année il essaierait de faire des efforts et de paraître moins... spécial.

« _Gabriel, c'est ridicule, des fois je me demande même si c'est vraiment toi le plus âgé de nous deux... Et pour répondre à ta question, si je suis debout c'est pour être sûr de ne rien oublier, et j'ai pensé que j'allais pouvoir m'asseoir, préparer ma journée dans ma tête et-

_Ok, stop ! Premièrement ma méthode marche très bien, deuxièmement si tu veux des amis pour une fois, arrêtes d'être aussi flippant, et.. j'ai plus de temps à perdre à t'écouter, à plus Cassie ! »

Sur ce point, Gabriel avait peut-être raison, passer deux heures assis sans rien faire était peut-être flippant... Mais il n'allait tout de même pas changer sa méthode de préparation à la rentrée, c'est comme ça qu'il toujours fait. Et après tout, personne au lycée ne serait au courant !


	2. Chapitre 2 : La rentrée (partie 2)

Chapitre 2 : La rentrée (partie 2)

 **Cas' POV**

Cette première matinée de cours se déroulait lentement, Castiel avait déjà eu deux heures d'Histoire et se dirigeait vers la salle de maths, Les vingt premières minutes étaient lentes à mourir, la prof les avaient passées à se présenter, raconter sa vie et ses méthodes de travail.. Tout un tas de choses inutiles et ennuyantes, mais cela lui permettait de s'évader dans ses pensées alors ça ne lui posait pas de problème. Quelques minutes plus tard, la prof décida de commencer le cours en mettant des équations à résoudre au tableau. _C'est légal ça ?! De faire du cours dès le premier jour ? On est censé parler, faire des jeux..._ Castiel commençait déjà à détester ce cours, quand soudain, un élève rentra dans la salle, sans toquer, sans s'excuser, il ne parla même pas et s'assis sur une chaise. Quel impoli !

 **Dean's POV**

Dean prit un air décontracté en arrivant devant le lycée, il n'allait tout de même pas ruiner sa réputation dès le premier jour en laissant percevoir du stress, d'un pas assuré il entra dans la classe, tout le monde le regarda pendant un moment, il prit place sur une chaise dans le fond, se rendant vite compte que certaines filles se lançaient des murmures discrets et souriant en lui jetant des regards.. indiscrets, sûrement subjuguées par sa beauté naturelle.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'intriguait le plus, ça il y était plutôt habitué pour être honnête. Ce qui le perturbait, c'était ce garçon deux sièges sur sa gauche qui n'avait cessé de le fixer depuis qu'il était entré dans la classe. Ses yeux étaient... bleus ! Non, pas bleu, ce serait trop simple, trop ordinaire. Ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était le reflet de l'océan, le ciel d'une journée sans nuage, un myosotis, la fleur préférée de Dean au passage, et... Oh, non ! Le garçon vient juste de tourner la tête vers le tableau, c'est maintenant Dean qui le fixe. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête s'il ne voulait pas passer pour un taré.

Le cours de maths passa à une vitesse hallucinante, ce qui surpris fortement Dean, qui détestait les maths depuis toujours, le reste de la matinée, cependant, se déroula lentement. Quand ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, Dean s'assit à une table aléatoire, tout seul car il ne connaissait pour le moment personne dans cette école.

John, leur père déménageait régulièrement ce qui faisait que tous les ans Dean et son petit frère Sam ce retrouvaient dans une école différente. Quand ils étaient petit, leur père travaillait au garage de son ami Bobby, Bobby était comme un second père pour Sam et Dean, il était toujours là quand John laissait ses fils et allait passer ses soirées dans des bars, il était toujours là. Et pourtant, un jour, après une grosse dispute John décida de partir avec ses fils et ils ne revirent jamais Bobby.

Son regard vagabondait sur les tables aux alentours quand il vit LE garçon, celui du cours de maths, il en était sûr, il pourrait le reconnaître entre mille ! _Ça va pas mec ! Arrêtes de penser comme ça !_ Malheureusement son cœur décida de ne pas obéir à son cerveau.

Il regarda, non, fixa le beau brun, enfin, le brun avec... un physique.. plus qu'acceptable, euh.. pas dégueu, enfin... le brun ! Il put alors remarquer que tristement, le garçon dont il ignorait toujours le prénom était également seul pour manger. L'idée d'aller lui porter compagnie le tenta pendant de longues minutes, quand dans un élan de courage il se décida à aller le voir.. A peine en train de se lever de sa chaise, il fut surpris de voir arriver une blonde, suivie d'un garçon, qui se posèrent à côté de Dean.

« _Tu t'en vas ? T'as même pas mangé ton cheeseburger ! _Lui fit remarquer la fille en le regardant étrangement_

_Euh.. je, non. _Lui répondit-il simplement d'un air confus en se rasseyant_

 ___ Ok, t'es nouveau ici ? J'ai jamais vu ta tête ! Et crois-moi, ce genre de visage.. _Ajoutant un clin d'œil pour lui faire comprendre son enthousiasme._ Moi c'est Jo et lui c'est Benny.

_Dean, oui je viens d'emménager

_Bienvenue à Lawrence, Dean , s'il y a un truc que tu dois savoir ici, c'est que le lieu le plus cool est le bar de ma mère. _Elle ajouta avec un sourire de fierté_

_D'accord... _se contenta de lui répondre Dean,toujours dans ses pensées_

 ___ Ah ouai, le bar des Harvelle ! Que des bons souvenirs là-bas... Faut vraiment que t'y ailles un de ces quatres, des fois la mère de Jo nous le laisse et on peut se faire des bêtes de soirées.

_Alcool à volonté Benny, alcool à volonté. Sans oublier que tout le monde viens à MES soirées. _Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin_

_Ahah, je raterais ça pour rien au monde ! _Reprit Dean, revenu à la réalité_

_On en fait une vendredi soir au passage, pour fêter la rentrée, tu devrais venir et hésites pas à inviter des gens ! »

Puis la sonnerie retentit, il ne revit pas LE garçon aux yeux bleux comme une paruline azurée, l'oiseau préféré de Dean, non, il ne le revit pas de la journée.

Quand il rentra à la maison, il dût raconter sa journée à Sam qui le lui avait presque supplié, en oubliant volontairement de mentionner LE garçon. La soirée passa vite, leur père n'était pas là, il avait trouvé un travail de nuit pour un mois dans un casino. C'était donc Dean qui s'occupait de Sam, et il en était, malgré tout content.

 **NOTE de l'auteure :** **Hey, salut c'est ma première histoire. Le chapitre était un peu long par rapport au premier, c'est pour vous mettre dans le contexte ;) Promis il y aura plus de dialogue dans les prochains chapitres ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le problème

**Chapitre 3 : Le problème**

 **Dean's POV**

La journée du mercredi se déroula lentement. Il était 16 heures et Dean avait enfin finit les cours, il traversa le hall, se dirigeant vers la sortie quand, il le vit, LE garçon ! Il était en train de se disputer avec un autre élève, qui était petit, brun, habillé entièrement de noir et parlant avec un accent britannique. Cet autre garçon avait l'air... énervant, oui il énervait Dean, même s'il ne parvenait pas à trouver pourquoi. Il vit celui-ci s'incliner près DU garçon aux yeux océan, trop près, même si il continuer de s'écarter, il avait l'air.. effrayé. On aurait dit que l'élève vêtu de noir ne voulait pas laisser LE garçon partir. S'en était trop, Dean ne pouvait plus regarder sans réagir, il se devait d'intervenir, alors il se dirigea d'un pas rapide et déterminé vers LE PROBLEME.

Il lui tapa sur l'épaule, le garçon en noir se retourna et fit face à Dean qui le fusillait du regard.

« _Quoi, tu vois pas que j'suis occupé ? » _Lui lança le garçon arrogant._

A cet instant précis, le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour et lui monta à la tête, il ne réfléchit pas et cogna, une seule fois, avant de réaliser. Il prit ensuite ce même garçon par le col, le fixa et le relâcha pour le laisser partir.

 **Cas' POV**

Il n'en revenait pas de ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Était-ce vraiment possible ? Quelqu'un venait de le défendre. Il s'en serait sorti tout seul de toute façon, c'était seulement Crowley qui lui faisait encore des avances.

Il ne savait pas comment Crowley pouvait être au courant que Castiel aimait les garçons puisqu'il ne l'avait dit qu'à deux personnes : ses frères, Gabriel, et Balthazar chez qui il vivaient. Pourtant il était quand même content, bien que surpris. Il leva la tête, puis les yeux vers l'inconnu qui venait d'humilier Crowley, et il croisa son regard, il le reconnut, c'était 'l'impoli' du cours du maths, qu'il avait pu surprendre en train de le fixer à plusieurs reprises durant ce même cours.

Peut-être que finalement ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais que sa première impression, ou à l'inverse, peut-être que c'était un psychopathe qui le suivait.

« _De rien, _lança l'inconnu. »_

Oups, Castiel se rendit compte que cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il le fixait sans rien dire. Il rougit d'un coup, incapable de cacher sa gêne.

« _Euh... pardon, enfin, merci... euh..

_ T'inquiète, stresse pas.

_Je... non.. _Castiel ne savait pas mentir._

_Au fait moi c'est Dean, _lui dit-il en tendant sa main. »_

Geste que Castiel ne renvoya pas. Il ne le vit pas, à vrai dire, il était déjà absorbé par le vert de ses yeux. _Dean..._ Ce nom résonnait désormais dans la tête de Castiel.

« _Et toi ? _Reprit Dean. Ce qui le coupa de nouveau de ses pensées._

 ___ C... Castiel, moi c'est Castiel. Je sais c'est bizarre, non ? Mes par-

_Non, c'est pas bizarre, ça change, très joli prénom Castiel. _Le coupa Dean »_

Ça y est, c'était arrivé, Castiel était rouge comme une tomate, il en était certain, il était amoureux, un coup de foudre, ça avait été rapide ! Lui-même en était choqué, entendre son prénom prononcé par Dean c'était juste la cerise sur le gâteau, ça lui ferait presque aimer son prénom.

«_Bon, ok, Castiel, j'ai fini les cours, ça dit d'aller traîner.. faire un tours ? Ou je sais pas..

_Euh... Non, désolé, il faut que j'y aille ! » Il n'en pouvait plus, trop d'émotions d'un coup, il ne pouvait pas rester là, avec... Dean. Il fallait qu'il s'isole, chez lui, réfléchir à tout ça. Réfléchir.. à Dean !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Changement de plans

**Chapitre 4 : Changement de plans**

 **Dean's POV**

Jeudi matin.

« _Sammy, réveilles-toi, SAM !

_Laisse-moi dor.. Oh ! Non, en retard ! J'peux pas être en retard ! Je... non non non non non !

_Eh, ok c'est bon, ça va détends-toi, habille-toi vite fait et rejoins-moi dans la voiture. »

Dean se dirigea vers sa 1967 Chevy Impala, la voiture de son père techniquement qu'il avait le droit de conduire la journée ou quand son père était à la maison. Il a bien attendu cinq bonnes minutes avant que Sam arrive, _ah quel rapide ce gosse_.

« _Bon, alors, t'es prêt ? _Plaisanta Dean._

_Ouai, j'adore ce lycée, il est vraiment sympa.

_Ah bon ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? Ou peut-être que... il y a une fille.. ? _Questionna Dean d'un air taquin_.

_Ok, arrête les questions et démarre la voiture, _lui répondit Sam en rougissant._ »

Dean commença à rouler, et une fois arrivés devant le lycée Sam craqua, il n'en pouvait plus de résister à l'envie de tout raconter à son frère.

« _Bon, oui, j'ai rencontré... quelqu'un ! De très drôle, qui aime faire des farces et euh.. cette PERSONNE est fan des bonbons.

_Ahah ! Je le savais ! Tu diras bonjour à la PERSONNE de ma part Sammy.

_Très drôle, aller viens, on va être en retard. »

La journée se déroula sans aucun problème, Dean ne revit pas le garçon en noir, mais à son grand regret, il ne vit pas non plus Castiel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il espérait le voir à chacun de ses cours, même s'il savait que Castiel n'était que dans son cours de maths et celui d'arts. Il passa donc sa journée avec Benny et Jo comme à son habitude, il faisait désormais partie des élèves cools, et populaires, bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas pourquoi.

 **Cas' POV**

Vendredi midi.

Castiel mangeait encore tout seul. Il ruminait ses pensées. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Dean, deux jours ! Il n'avait même pas fait bonne impression, pas vraiment... Puis il repensa à toutes les fois où il avait vu Dean le fixer. Peut-être, peut-être que Dean aussi était en train de penser à lui. _Non... impossible, il a l'air, il doit aimer les filles, c'est sûr._

« _Allô la Lune, ici la Terre. Cas ?

_D-Dean ?!

 _C'est impossible ! Dean mange tout le temps avec... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

_Oui Cas, c'est moi.

_Cas ?

_Euh.. oui, Castiel c'est long à prononcer et puis avoir un surnom c'est bien je trouve, parce-

_C'est bon Dean, cas j'aime beaucoup. C'est juste que... on ne m'avait jamais appelé comme ça. _L'interrompit Castiel en voyant qu'il devenait nerveux._

_Oh.. d'accord. Euh... je sais pas comment te dire ça sans paraître... tu sais, louche. Mais euh.. ça fait plusieurs fois que je te vois manger tout seul. »

 _WOW WOW WOW ! C'est moi ou Dean, LE Dean est hésitant quand il me parle ? Je le rends nerveux ?_ Les pensées de Castiel se bousculaient dans sa tête quand Dean reprit.

« _Ça te dirait de venir avec moi ? J'veux dire... avec nous, il y aura aussi Benny et Jo, mais ils sont très sympa.

Euh... d'accord. _Dit-il, pas vraiment sûr de quoi répondre_. Mais pour ce midi, j'aimerais rester ès bien, alors je reste avec toi, _insista Dean._ Tu sais, il y a une soirée ce soir au bar des Harvelle, tu veux venir ?

_Non merci, c'est pas trop mon truc les soirées.

_Aller viens, tu vas voir ce sera sympa.

_Non, c'est VRAIMENT pas mon truc, désolé.

_D'accord, mais tu verras la prochaine fois je t'emmène que tu sois d'accord ou pas. » Ce qui eu le don de faire rire Cas comme il n'avait pas rit depuis... très longtemps.

Le reste de la journée se passa lentement, en rentrant, il s'attendait à passer la soirée avec le plus grand de ses frères, Balthazar. Ils passeraient sûrement la soirée à regarder des films, et Castiel choisirait Titanic pour embêter son frère.. Contrairement à son frère, Castiel était un grand fan, même si il nierait si quelqu'un venait à lui poser la question, ses frères savaient mieux. A sa grande surprise, quand il entra dans sa chambre, Gabriel, son grand frère était là, assis sur le lit de Castiel, un sac de vêtements à côté de lui.

« _Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu-

_Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, assieds-toi ! _Le coupa Gabriel. Son frère obéit sans broncher._

_Je t'ai acheté une tenue... potable, change-toi et on y va. Et dépêche-toi ! M'oblige pas à te changer moi-même. »

Castiel ne put pas vraiment protester, alors il acquiesça et se vêtit des habits que lui avait apportés son frère. Comment allait réagir Dean quand il le verrait à la soirée ? Il penserait sûrement que Castiel ne voulait pas y aller avec lui ! Il commençait à stresser, à la maison, puis pendant le trajet, et même quand ils furent arrivés.

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :**

 **Coucou ! Désolé le chapitre était un peu long :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu car il y en a encore beaucoup d'autres à venir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Merci beaucoup à alicekey et Aly03 pour avoir mis cette histoire en favoris :D Je vais essayer de poster 2 chapites par semaine**


	5. Chapitre 5 : La soirée

**Chapitre 5 : La soirée**

Dean, assis au bar, discutant avec Jo, crût rêver pendant un moment. _Je viens de voir Cas, oui c'est lui, Cas !_ Les pensées se précipitaient dans sa tête désormais. _Il attend quelqu'un ? Personne ne vient seul à une soirée!_ Quand il vit deux garçons s'approcher de Cas, c'était Sam et... un autre, plus petit, cheveux blonds, visage fin. _Peut-être que c'est la personne avec qui il est venu ? Castiel a un petit ami ? D'où il connaît Sam?_ Le doute se mêlait dans la tête de Dean, aussi, d'un élan soudain, il décida d'aller voir **Sam** , qui était avec le blond et Cas.

« _Hé, Sammy ! Alors comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure ?

_Euh... bien, Dean, pourquoi ? _Répondit-il d'un air confus._

_Dean ? _L'interpella Castiel._

_Hey, Cas ! Je t'avais pas vu, _mentit Dean._ Alors, t'as décidé de venir finalement ?! _Sa voix montrait du doute et de la confusion._

_Il a pas vraiment eu le choix, n'est-ce pas Cassie ? _Répondit Gabriel._ C'est moi qui l'ai traîné jusqu'ici ! _Ajouta-t-il d'un air fier._

_Et t'es qui toi au juste ? _Lui lança Dean d'un ton défiant, laissant percevoir une once de jalousie._

_Euh, Dean ! Voici mon frère, Gabriel. Gabriel, Dean. _Interrompit Castiel, gêné, pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Les joues de Dean rougirent d'un coup._

_Ah... Enchanté Gabriel. _Lâcha Dean, honteux._

_Ok.. Tu viens chouchou, on bouge ? _Appela Gabriel en attrapant Sam par le bras pour aller danser._

_Je rêve ou il vient d'appeler mon frère chouchou ?! _Fut la seule réponse de Dean, le choc évident scotché sur son visage_

_Euh... c'est ton frère ?

_Oui et... euh ? Gabriel est.. la PERSONNE !

_La... Quoi ?

_Rien, laisse tomber, je vais juste devoir avoir une petite discussion avec Sam. Tu, tu danses pas ?

_Je t'ai dit que les soirées c'était pas mon truc. Je.. sais pas.. d- »

Et avant qu'il puisse dire un mot de plus, Dean l'entraîna avec lui comme l'avait fait Gabriel avec son frère quelques minutes auparavant.

« _Je suis vraiment pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Dean, tu sais.

_Détends-toi, t'inquiètes pas, tu risques pas ta vie. Juste lâches-toi, on est hyper nombreux personne te verra. » Les paroles de Dean avaient un effet rassurant sur Cas, même s'il était malgré tout un peu nerveux de danser avec Dean. La chanson suivante se trouva être un slow. Ce qui eût pour simple effet de faire reculer Castiel, puis reculer, et reculer encore, dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'enfuir discrètement retrouver sa chaise. Mais Dean le retint, toujours dans l'esprit de la fête et sans arrière pensée, il pris le bras de Cas presque instantanément.

« _Restes, on est deux et c'est une danse à deux. _Dean se surprit lui-même avec cela._

_Mais on est pas- _Encore une fois, il fut coupé par Dean._

 ___ On s'en fout de ce qu'on est ou de ce qu'on est pas, c'est une fête, et on danse. »

Puis Cas posa chacune de ses mains sur une épaule de Dean, tendu comme un piquet. _Est-ce qu'il sait ce que je ressens pour lui ?_ Était la question qui résonnait dans la tête de Castiel. Puis Dean posa ses mains sur les hanches de Castiel et le rapprocha.

« _C'est un slow, Cas, pas une danse d'épouvantails, détends-toi. »

Castiel ne répondit pas, les deux adolescents avaient senti la chaleur monter d'un coup, Castiel sentaient que ses mains devenaient moites et Dean, il essayait de rester calme, pour ne pas stresser Cas, évidemment.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent pendant un moment, quand la cadence ralentit, ils continuèrent de se fixer et Castiel se rapprocha, un peu, encore un peu, toujours en se fixant, Castiel rapprocha sa tête cette fois-ci, Dean fit pareil. Pendant un moment, Dean crut qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, Castiel également, mais lorsque Cas fit un pas de plus pour se rapprocher de Dean, il trébucha et tomba au sol, l'entraînant dans sa chute, _oups._

Ils s'aperçurent rapidement que tout le monde les regardait.

« _Euh, hé, tu veux qu'on aille boire un coup au bar ? _Lui proposa Dean en se relevant et lui tendant la main, pour essayer de sauver la situation._

 ___ Euh attends, il faut que je vérifie l'heure... » Il se releva en ignorant la main que lui tendait Dean puis sortit son téléphone pour regarder l'heure.

« _Euh... non, désolé, il est déjà une heure du matin, Balthazar doit être arrivé. » Puis il partit en vitesse sans laisser à Dean le temps de lui dire au revoir. La plupart des gens autour ne leur prêtaient plus attention mais certains continuaient de fixer Dean.

Castiel alerta Gabriel que Balthazar les attendait dehors puis ils partirent. Sans tarder, Dean dit au revoir à Jo et Benny, ainsi que la charmante fille rousse avec qui ils avaient passé la soirée, puis il alla chercher Sam et ils rentrèrent à pieds. Heureusement pour eux, quand ils arrivèrent leur père était encore au travail. Leur père, malgré qu'étant un homme bien et qui aimait ses enfants, se mettait facilement en colère, buvait régulièrement et n'appréciait pas que ses fils sortent tard pour ce genre de divertissements. Leur père étant un homme privilégiant le travail au dessus du bonheur personnel, Sam et Dean devaient parfois garder des secrets...


	6. Chapitre 6 : Visite impromptue

**Chapitre 6 : Visite impromptue**

 **Dean's POV**

Samedi, 16 heures.

Dean ruminait ses pensées, ses questions. _Pourquoi Cas est parti si précipitamment hier soir?_ Pendant un moment, il avait pourtant cru qu'il y avait une certaine connexion entre eux.. C'était sûrement son imagination. Il essayait de se sortir Castiel de la tête depuis un bon moment maintenant, quand son petit frère toqua à sa porte.

« _Hey Dean, je vais voir Gabe, je vais dire à John que je vais réviser chez un ami, tu me couvres ? » Aucun des fils n'appelait leur père 'papa', ça ne leur paraissait pas naturel puisqu'ils n'avaient pas le genre de relation proche avec leur paternel.

« _Euh, d'accord Sammy, mais t'es au courant qu'il est pas aveugle ? Gabriel est plus vieux que toi ça passera pas inaperçu que vous êtes pas dans la même classe.

_Ouai je sais merci, c'est pour ça que je vais pas lui dire chez qui je vais, juste, dis rien ok ?

_T'inquiète Sammy, fais pas de bêtises, d'ailleurs il faut vraiment que j'aie une discussion avec ce Gabriel, moi non plus je suis pas aveugle tu sais. »

Sur ce, Sam partit après avoir levé les yeux aux ciel. Gabriel, le frère de Cas, avec son frère... Comment Dean pourrait-il arrêter de penser à Cas ?

 **Cas' POV**

On sonna à la porte, Gabriel se précipita. Ça devait sûrement être Sam... C'était lui, le frère de Dean, d'après ce qu'avait compris Castiel. Il se rappela de Dean, de la honte que Castiel leur avait causé la veille. Il s'en voulait, affreusement. Gabriel approcha du canapé où était assis Castiel, il attrapa ses clés, suivi de Sam.

En le voyant, Castiel fut vaguement gêné car le fait de voir Sam chez lui lui rappela que Dean aurait pu y être, également.

 **Sam's POV**

Sam avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir interrompu quelque chose, la tension était visiblement palpable.

« _Hey, salut Castiel !

_Bonjour, Sam.

 _Puis,comme personne ne parlait, Castiel partit, laissant Sam seul avec Gabriel._

 ___ Alors Moose, tu veux rester là ou aller faire un tour ?

_Moose ? Je croyais que c'était 'Chouchou' _répondit-il avec son air de chien battu._

_Oui mais Moose ça te va mieux parce que tu es... bein... très grand ! _Expliqua Gabriel avec un sourire taquin._ Oh aller arrête de me faire ce regard tu sais bien que... » Il ne rajouta pas un mot et l'embrassa pour lui exprimer sa pensée. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvra et Sam se sépara de Gabriel, surpris, il crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque, c'était...

 **Cas' POV**

C'était Dean, comment était-ce possible ? En entendant la porte s'ouvrir d'un coup, Cas, en haut dans sa chambre, se précipita discrètement vers la rampe d'escalier, sans descendre, et la personne qu'il vit à la porte, c'était Dean. Il avait l'air paniqué. Castiel décida alors de rester cacher en haut derrière la rampe d'escalier et observer.

« _Sam ! Viens, tout de suite.

_Quoi ? Dean, mais je... Et Gabriel.. ?

_Écoute, je m'en fous de ce que tu faisais avec Gabriel, mais là tu dois venir, c'est John.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

_Je t'expliquerai sur le chemin, viens il faut qu'on parte, TOUT DE SUITE. Gabriel, tu diras bonjour à Cas de ma part.

_Cas ?! _Lui répondit Gabriel d'un air interloqué. »_

Puis Sam et Dean partirent précipitamment. Castiel n'en revenait pas, que venait-il de se passer ? Qui était ce John ? Est-ce que Dean avait des problèmes ? Mais surtout, Dean avait pensé à Castiel, il avait demandé à son frère de lui passer le bonjour. Mais Castiel savait, et cela lui réchauffait le cœur, il retourna dans sa chambre, plein d'émotions.

 **Dean's POV**

« _Bon, Dean, tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

_Ecoute Sammy, tout-à-l'heure, John est allé au bar et il est pas revenu. Je m'inquiétais pas parce que bon, c'est John, tu le connais... Sauf qu'après, j'ai reçu un appel en inconnu pour me dire qu'il avait été reçu aux urgences à la suite d'un accident de voiture.

Dean... Je.. Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? _Fut seulement capable de répondre Sam._

_On va déjà aller le voir à l'hôpital, ensuite je verrais, tu me fais confiance ?

_Mais l'Impala... On doit y aller à pieds ?

_Oui, ma Baby est.. je sais, Sam... _répondit tristement Dean. »_

deux heures plus tard (19h30)

Dean se dirigea vers l'accueil de l'hôpital, suivi de Sam.

« _Bonjour, John Winchester, on est ses fils.

_Quel âge avez-vous ?

_Moi dix-sept, lui quatorze, _répondit Dean._

_Je suis désolée, vous pouvez le voir mais pas votre frère, il est en dessous de la limite d'âge pour visiter un patient de ce service.

_Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! _La reprit Sam, énervé._

_Vous devez savoir que votre père est très... endommagé, et inconscient.

_Ok, Sammy attends-moi ici, je vais le voir, ensuite je trouverais une solution. »

quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, salle d'attente.

« _Ok Sammy, j'ai appelé Bobby, il va passer à la maison nous filer un peu d'argent pour les courses et m'aider à réparer Baby.

_Bobby ?! Mais on l'a pas vu depuis... t'avais son numéro ? Comment ?

_J'ai toujours eu son numéro Sammy. Il me l'a laissé quand on était petits. Je suppose qu'il l'a juste.. jamais changé.

_Et John ? Comment il va ? C'est vraiment grave ?

_Il est.. dans le coma, apparemment, Sammy. Moi, tout ce que je vois c'est que.. il dort et son visage.. non tu voudrais sûrement pas savoir ça. Les médecins savent pas quand il se réveillera et, apparemment il était en état d'ivresse lors de l'accident.

_Oh...

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :**

 **Salut chers lecteurs ! J'espère que ma fanfic vous plais toujours autant ! Merci à Malissia, Kathexia-Castiel156 et Courtney Ackles pour vos review ça me fait chaud au cœur :D Un grand merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont follow cette fanfic et à tous ceux qui continuent de la lire. La suite dans une semaine :)**


	7. Chapitre 7 : C'est qui John ?

**Chapitre 7 : C'est qui John ?**

Le reste du week-end se passa lentement et Dean n'attendait qu'une chose : revoir Cas. Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi ce dernier l'avait évité dernièrement, il avait tellement envie de le revoir, de se changer les idées.

 **Lundi, 8:00 AM**

Dean était vraiment pressé d'être en cours, pour une fois, car il savait qu'aujourd'hui il aurait Arts et ensuite Maths, deux cours dans lesquels il y aurait Cas.

Durant tous le cours d'Arts, Castiel avait fixé Dean, _sans rire vraiment tout le cours,_ mais Dean avait soudainement décidé de l'ignorer, histoire de lui rendre la pareille, juste pour s'amuser.

A la fin du cours, Castiel prit son élan et se dirigea vers Dean, bien décidé à avoir des réponses, d'un air énervé..

« _Dean ! _Cria Cas, une fois qu'il eut franchi la porte et fut sorti de la classe._

 ___ Oui ? _Répondit alors Dean d'un air faussement interrogateur._

_Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il y a ?

_C'est bizarre, je croyais que c'était toi qui m'évitait vendredi après-

_Tu sais bien que c'est pas de ça que je parle ! _L'interrompit Castiel._

_Ah bon ? _Cette fois, Dean était perdu, il leva un sourcil._

_C'est qui John ? » Les mots lui échappèrent tout seuls de la bouche, il ne contrôla pas la jalousie évidente dans le ton de sa voix.

«_Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de si important pour que tu déranges ton petit frère ? _Reprit Castiel, espérant une réponse._

 ___ C'est mon père, il a eu un accident de voiture, il est dans le coma Cas. »Lui répondit Dean, larme à l'oeil, larme qu'il ne laissa pas couler car il rentra dans la classe de Maths, s'assit sur une chaise. Cas le suivit, s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui, cette fois-ci. Castiel ne regarda pas Dean de l'heure. Dean le savait car il vérifiait quelques fois, espérant. Quand la cloche sonna, Castiel se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de cours. Dean, lui, prit son temps, quand il sortit il fut pris dans les bras par Castiel, son Cas. Il lui rendit l'étreinte, ils restèrent là, sans bouger pendant quelques minutes quand Dean sentit Castiel trembler, ou peut-être... pleurer ? Il donna deux tapes sur l'épaule de Castiel, gêné, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Puis Castiel relâcha l'étreinte et laissa Dean voir ses yeux rougis, ses joues aussi étaient rouges, et son nez. Sans réfléchir, Dean lui caressa la joue avec le dos de sa main, Castiel lui sourit.

« _Alors, tu veux m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ? _Lui demanda Dean calmement._

_Euh... je sais pas, j'aimerai simplement te dire que je sais ce que ça fait.. d'avoir un proche à l'hôpital et de ne pas savoir s'il va se réveiller..

_D'accord Cas, tu sais que si tu as besoin tu peux me parler ? De tout.

_Je sais, Dean. Et à propos de ça, j'ai une confession à te faire.. je t'ai... peut-être.. un peu, espionné l'autre fois.. quand tu es venu chez moi pour chercher Sam. _Plus il parlait, plus il rougissait._

_J'ai cru comprendre tout-à-l'heure quand tu m'as demandé qui était John. _Répondit Dean avec un rire affectueux._

 **12h45, Cafétéria du lycée**

Dean s'assit en face de Castiel, à la plus grande surprise de celui-ci.

« _Dean !

_Eh, Cas, j'ai vu que t'étais tout seul, ça te dérange pas ?

_Biensûr que non ! On est... amis, non ?

_Ouai... on est amis. Euh, dis-moi Cas, j'voulais te demander un truc, t'as l'air d'être plutôt un bon élève ?

_Euh.. ouai, on peut dire ça.

_T'as compris le cours de maths ?

_Oui, évidemment Dean. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait que nous soyons amis. Est-ce que ça pose un problème ? _Interrogea Castiel avec un regard confus._

_Je sais Cas, je voulais te demander... de m'aider... à comprendre le cours.

_Oh ! Pardon Dean, j'avais pas compris.. Je t'inviterai bien chez moi mais il y aura sûrement Gabriel et ton frère en train de flirter... ce qui pourrait être déconcentrant.

_Tu.. pourrais venir chez moi ? Il faudra marcher par contre.. ma Baby est en cours de réparation.

_Ta.. Baby ?

_Tu comprendras quand je te la présenterais Cas. _Il ne put empêcher le sourire de fierté qui fit rayonner son visage à ce moment-là._

 ___ D'accord, on se rejoint dans le hall à quinze heures alors. »


	8. Chapitre 8 : Au travail !

**Chapitre 8 : Au travail !**

 **6:00 PM, Maison des Winchester**

« _Tu veux quelque chose à boire Cas ?

_Non merci, j vais envoyer un message à Balthazar pour lui dire que je suis chez toi.

_Balthazar ?

_C'est mon grand frère, je vis chez lui.

_... d'accord, je vais dans ma chambre, c'est la dernière à gauche en montant, je t'attends. »

En entendant cette phrase, Castiel se mit à rire intérieurement, cet amusement fit place à de la gène, il devait arrêter de sortir les choses de leur contexte, même si ce n'était que dans sa tête.. Il était là pour aider Dean avec les maths. Après avoir envoyé le message, il monta l'escalier, les marches usées craquant sous ses pas.

Quand il arriva dans la chambre de Dean, il fut surpris de voir des posters de Led Zeppelin, ACDC, Metallica. Dean ne lui avait jamais fait part de son amour pour le rock.

En voyant Cas immobile au pas de sa porte, en train de fixer ses posters et chaque recoin de sa chambre, Dean eu un sentiment de malaise.

« _J'adore ! _Lança Cas_

_Ah bon ? _Répondit Dean, soulagé._

_Oui, c'est tellement décoré, personnel.

 _Dean émetta un léger toussement pour évacuer son incofort._

 ___ Aller, au travail ! Dis-moi ce que t'as pas compris. »

Avec cela, Dean leva les sourcils, les épaules et lui indiqua d'un geste de la main la totalité de son cahier. L'après-midi promettait d'être long...

…

Au bout de deux heures d'explications et de 'ah d'accord', 't'es sûr ?', Dean soupira et remercia Cas.

« _Wow, merci Cas. Franchement, tu devrais vraiment faire cours à la place de la prof.

_Je prends ça comme un compliment ! _Lui répondit l'adolescent, un sourire aux lèvres. »_

Et à ce moment-là, même si ça faisait très longtemps que les deux garçons étaient assis par terre adossés contre le lit, posture leur causant quelques crampes, aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre envie de partir. Cette fois, c'est Dean qui fit le premier pas. Il chercha le regard de Castiel qui le regardait déjà. Il décida alors de rapprocher sa tête de la sienne. Castiel fit de même, tout en continuant de le fixer, Dean attrapa doucement la main de Cas, aucun d'entre eux n'arrêta de fixer l'autre, puis ils s'embrassèrent, doucement. Ils répétèrent l'action encore quelques fois, et s'arrêtèrent. Ils se fixaient de nouveau.

« _Toujours ravi de te donner des cours, Winchester. _Dit Castiel, un sourire satisfait sur son visage._

_Prends pas trop la grosse tête, Novak. »

Puis un klaxon se fit entendre quelques minutes plus tard, c'était Balthazar qui venait chercher Castiel. Il eut donc le plaisir de réitérer son action précédente pour dire au revoir à son nouveau _'petit ami ?'._

…

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :**

 **Désolé ce chapitre était un peu court mais pas d'inquiétude, la suite arrive ! A la semaine prochaine !**


	9. Chapitre 9 : La neige

**Chapitre 9 : La neige**

Mardi midi, Dean et Cas mangeaient encore ensemble à la cafétéria, plus proches. Cette fois, ils se tenaient les mains de temps à autres. Maintenant c'était différent, ils savaient tous les deux que ce qu'ils ressentaient était réciproque, et ils n'avaient pas peur de l'afficher. Ils étaient vraiment heureux. Benny et Jo les rejoignirent, accompagnés de la fille rousse qui était toujours avec eux depuis la soirée.

« _Eh bein dis-donc ! On a pas perdu de temps les garçons! _Leur adressa Jo._

_Ça c'est sûr qu'on allait pas attendre ton approbation ! _Répondit Dean._

 _Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à côté de Dean et Cas._

 ___ Salut, moi c'est Charlie _, se présenta la fille que Dean ne connaissait pas encore._

_Bonh, Dean, tu comptes nous présenter ce beau-gosse un jour ?! _S'empressa Jo._

_Castiel, moi c'est Castiel, _répondit-il, gêné._

_Alors, vous deux vous êtes... ensemble ? _Demanda Charlie, un sourire aux lèvres._

_Bein... _Commença Dean, puis hésitant regarda Castiel qui lui sourit._ Oui, je crois... oui !

_C'est cool, vous êtes mignons tous les deux. _Rajouta Charlie._ »

Cette phrase eut l'effet de faire rire Castiel. Il adressa un sourire à Dean et l'embrassa, sous les regards attendris de Benny, Jo et Charlie.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

Sam se promenait dans les couloirs du lycée, sa main nouée à celle de son petit ami son chemin croisa celui de Crowley, qui le bouscula. Gabriel, en voyant que Sam ne réagit pas, s'énerva :

« _Hé, toi ! Tu pourrais t'excuser !

_C'est à moi que tu parles tête de citron ? _Lui lança Crowley en se retournant._

_Ouai c'est à toi que j'parle, t'as pas l'impression que tu viens de bousculer Sam ?!

_Oh, alors comme ça _Moose_ a un petit nom ? Je trouve ça stupide de donner des prénoms aux animaux ».

En voyant que Gabriel commençait à perdre son sang froid, Sam leva les yeux aux ciel. Il n'était pas là pour se faire des ennemis, encore moins pour une simple bousculade.

« _Aller viens Gabe, on s'en va, _lança Sam._

_J'en ai pas fini avec toi, Winchester ! _Menaça Crowley alors que Sam tirait Gabriel par le bras pour s'en aller. »_

…

« _Je sais pas qui c'est lui, comment il connaît mon nom de famille ! Tu le connais toi ?

_Oui, c'est Crowley... Il est à fond sur mon frère depuis l'année dernière, il arrête pas de le harceler, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai dû aller le voir pour le remettre à sa place... _Répondit Gabriel._

_Je vois pas ce qu'il a contre moi, on se connaît même pas...

_T'inquiète pas mou-Moose, personne peut ne pas t'aimer, t'es vraiment parfait. » Ajouta Gabriel avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

…

Le soir-même, Sam ne fut pas étonné en rentrant chez lui de voir que Dean avait ramené son ami Castiel, il les avait souvent aperçu ensemble au lycée. Même si Dean ne lui confirmerait sûrement pas la nature de leur relation, Sam avait bien remarqué la complicité de ces deux-là à la soirée et au lycée.

Il décider d'aller s'isoler dans sa chambre pour ne pas les déranger et de commencer les recherches pour son exposé.

…

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sam qui n'avait pas vu le temps passer regarda l'heure.. Il était déjà vingt-trois heures et il n'avait toujours pas mangé. Il alla donc vérifier dans le frigo s'il y avait de quoi manger. Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus rien à part du ketchup et des bières... pas vraiment de quoi faire un repas, surtout avec un invité en plus.

Évidemment, avec la neige abondante dehors, Bobby n'avait pas pu passer aujourd'hui pour ramener des provisions aux garçons.

Sam prit donc l'initiative de monter demander à Dean s'il voulait commander des pizzas. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la surprise qu'il eut en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Dean, car ce qu'il vit à ce moment-là...

Son frère et Castiel, vêtus uniquement de boxer, sur le lit... il ne s'attarda pas sur les détails et ferma rapidement la porte, une fois qu'il eut descendu les escaliers il exprima sa joie pour lui-même.

« Je le savais! » Sam était ravi, effectivement, il le savait depuis le début. Il décida d'aller regarder la télévision pour se changer les idées, car tout de même, il se serait bien passé de voir un jour son frère dans cette position et cet état. Après tout, il pourrait manger demain midi à la cafétéria du lycée, il pouvait bien se passer de dîner ce soir.

…

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :**

 **Coucou ! Comme vous l'aurez remarqué ce chapitre est sorti avec un peu de retard... Avec la rentrée j'ai manqué un peu de temps. Mais je me suis rattrapée en vous préparant plus de chapitres d'avance ! Je reprends du service alors soyez prêts car la suite arrive :)**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Merci Bobby

**Chapitre 10 : Merci Bobby**

 **Dean's POV**

Une semaine plus tard...

Tout se passait bien dans la vie de Dean en ce moment, avec Cas, avec Benny, Charlie et Jo, avec Sam. Il venait même d'apprendre que Cas et lui faisaient partie des élèves sélectionnés pour le voyage au ski organisé par le lycée. Bien que Dean n'avait jamais skié auparavant et trouvait ce sport _naze_ , il se trouve qu'il avait malgré tout cédé aux beaux yeux de Cas le suppliant de s'inscrire avec lui en lui promettant que ce serait _'amusant'_.

Ah, son beau Castiel, son Cas, avec ses yeux _bleu comme... le ciel, comme un lac d'hiver glacé. Ou peut-être pas, en fait ça c'est blanc..._ Oui, Dean avait tendance à partir un peu loin dans ses pensées quand elles étaient de Cas. Oui, Dean ne pourrait jamais refuser la moindre chose à Castiel.

Tout ce bonheur, était sûrement un peu trop beau. Car après tout, _le bonheur ne vient jamais seul_.

Dean le comprit le soir du mardi vingt novembre, lorsqu'il reçut un appel de l'hôpital, son père était réveillé.

Certes, il n'aurait pas souhaité que son père meure, Dean appréciait son père malgré tout, mais pour quelque raison, il n'était pas enchanté par cette nouvelle. Cela mettait fin à tous ses plans, ses projets : le ski avec Cas, emmener Sam et Cas à la plage cet été au volant de l'Impala.. tout ça partait en fumée.. Oui, Dean était donc déçu que son père sorte du coma... Ils allaient même sûrement devoir déménager à nouveau car le mois de travail de John au casino était fini depuis longtemps. Il devrait chercher du travail, sûrement dans une autre ville, et Sam et Dean seraient obligés de le suivre... Dean devrait quitter Cas.

Surpassé par tout ce stress et cette déception, Dean ne vit qu'une solution s'offrir à lui : appeler Bobby et tout lui expliquer, après tout, Bobby était toujours là pour lui. Bobby lui assura donc qu'il n'avait aucune inquiétude à se faire et qu'il trouverait une solution et irait voir John à la place de Dean.

…

Le lendemain matin, lorsque John rentra à la maison, il serra fort ses fils dans ses bras. Comme si le coma l'avait rendu plus affectueux. Il leur adressa seulement ces quelques mots : « Je suis fier de vous mes fils, vous avez vraiment passé deux mois tout seuls, livrés à vous-même, merci Dean d'avoir pris soin de ton petit frère ». Un silence se fit, visiblement John n'était pas au courant que Bobby s'était occupé d'eux. Alors que tout le monde se regardait, tout ça était plutôt.. inhabituel. Puis John reprit la parole : « J'ai également une bonne nouvelle, Bobby, vous ne vous rappelez sûrement plus de lui, brave type, actuellement en manque de personnel, m'a proposé de reprendre du service au garage. »

Bobby était vraiment le sauveur de Dean. Il fut tellement ému de cette heureuse nouvelle qu'une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Larme qu'il essuya immédiatement pour que ni son père ni Sam ne puisse l'apercevoir.

« _Ça veut dire qu'on reste ici ? Demanda Sam

_On reste ici, confirma John. »

Dean s'empressa alors de monter dans sa chambre afin de téléphoner à Castiel et lui annoncer la nouvelle. La journée se déroula plutôt tranquillement puis chacun reprit ses habitudes et son quotidien. Dean avec Cas, Benny, Jo et Charlie au lycée, Dean chez Cas en dehors du lycée avant de se séparer pour rentrer chez lui. John au garage la journée et à la maison le soir, ses fils arrivaient généralement en même temps que lui qui rentrait du bar du , de son côté, se faisait de plus en plus embêter par Crowley, Sam ne se laissait biensûr pas faire mais ne voulait pas aggraver la situation au contraire de Gabriel qui, tous les jours venait défendre son petit ami contre cet abruti.

Désormais Dean n'attendait qu'une chose, le fameux voyage au ski...

 **FIN**

…

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :**

 **Coucou, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire, je ferais peut-être un sequel si c'est le cas ce serait mentionné dans le titre ou dans le résumé. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à vous écrire cette petite fanfic, malgré quelques retards de publications sur la fin.. En tout cas merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows mais également merci tout simplement à vous tous d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin cette histoire :)**


End file.
